1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for use in the engine compartment or in the transmission of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a cooling arrangement for such a control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automobile engineering control devices, in particular engine control devices or transmission control devices, are mounted on-site at the engine or in the transmission in order to save place. Thus, the requirements to the control devices are very high, when it comes to their tightness, mechanical robustness and temperature endurance. With known engines transmission oil achieves temperatures up to for example 155° C.